Chronology of the Timeline of BloodRayne and Mia the Vampire Slayer
The Chronology of the Timeline of BloodRayne and Mia the Vampire Slayer shows all the events and detailed history of everything, however it is very complicated, as no precise dates are exactly given in many episodes. Clear dates are given in the early chronology of the Gang, i.e. Rayne was born in 1727 and Christina died in 1740. Shown below is a construction of the chronology of the timeline of BloodRayne and Mia the Vampire Slayer. Events Primeval/Primordial Times Pre-Creation * Before there was anything else and everything else, anyone else or everyone else, there was only the Primordial Beings. ** God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon all came into existence. They were the source of all creation and existence that pre-dates anything and everything. Eventually, neither God nor Death will recall which is older. ** Aurora and Titania, two fellow Primordial Beings not at all related to the first ones, came into existence. ** Aurora fell in love with and married God (though Amara did not approve), as Titania did the same with Oberon. ** The eight Primordial Beings made a vow to all of each other to be there for each other always in forever. Creation The First Creations * God creates His very first and most powerful creation: the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle. And all the other Primordial Beings, including Amara, are astounded and astonished by him, in awe even. ** God then creates 12 more Seraphim, like Oracle but not quite as powerful. Among those 12 being Barachiel, Matorius, Azrael, Shachath, Evtoth, and Eartheia. * God then created extraterrestrials, or alien life, including the Xenomorphs, the Kryptonians, the Yautja, the Daxamites, etc. * However, with thousands of other alien life existing as well, Amara (known back then as the Darkness) destroyed almost of those planets and beings, becoming known as "The Destroyer of Worlds". The War against the Darkness * God, seeing that Amara was out of confrol and too dangerous as she was attempting to consume and corrupt all of Creation, decided to fight her. ** God rallied His own Seraphim, wife, sister, brother, and sister-in-law against the Darkness, and together with their combined strength, they went to war with her, eventually locking her away, imprisoning the Darkness. To contain the Darkness, God created the Mark of the Outsider, which is both a key and lock to His sisters cell, to hold her entrusts the Mark to Barachiel, and should the Mark be destroyed, the Darkness shall be set free. ** Additionally, because of this fight, the second Horseman War came into existence. Barachiel's Defiance * Barachiel began to feel the effects of the Mark God gave her. She began to develop warmongering characteristics, such as doubts and disbelief's, and started to question God's responsibilities and actions. * In defiance of God, as the Mark corrupted her further, Barachiel decided to destroy God herself and convinced almost all of the other Seraphs to join her, with Matorius joining her as her second in command. * In order to prevent this retribution any further, God asks His oldest and greatest son Oracle to stop them and Oracle slaughtered the very siblings that were closest to Him. * At one point, after he killed several of them, Oracle was overpowered and almost killed by the Seraphim. ** The youngest of the Seraphim, Eartheia, betrayed the Seraphim and aided Oracle, helping both him and God stop Barachiel, but Eartheia was eventually killed herself. * After Eartheia's death, Oracle and Barachiel fought to a seemingly endless standstill until oracle defeats her. * With the demise of the Seraphs, Oracle (ironically since he was the first created) became the last existing Seraph in all of creation. Aftermath Heaven/Paradise * In the aftermath of Amara's imprisonment and the Seraphs death, God has creates Heaven, as His holy dwelling place (with Heaven's Guardian at the center and the Axis Mundi as the central road through the realm). The Multiverse * God defined the laws of physics and created the entire physical Multiverse. Furthermore, He created spirit worlds separated from the physical universe, creating a great infinite number of stars, planets, and galaxies. * Magnus and Oberon created Space and Time. Future Angels * God then decides to created different kinds of angels and wants Oracle to train them, teach them how to be commanders, leaders, warriors, soldiers, healers, attendants, messengers, and guardians. * Oracle agrees but only if he trains and raises the angels his way, if neither he nor the Primordials speak of the Seraphim or the Darkness, and if God promises that He will never order Oracle to kill angels ever again. The Archangels * God agrees to Oracle's terms and then created seven archangels: those being Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. * Sometime after their creation, Oracle trains them, teaching them how to fight while God (and occasionally Oracle) teaches them the meanings of the Multiverse. Oracle also becomes very close to the archangels, most of all Ariel, who comes to love him more than anything else, even God and even existence itself. The Creation and Formation of the Holy Hosts of Heaven * God creates the Heavenly Host. God then created the other types of angels: them being the Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim. Among these angels are ones named Zachariah, Gadreel, Camael, Hester, Amenadiel, Annael, Muriel, Metatron, Ambriel, Ezekiel, Inias, Raziel, Samandriel, and a huge amount of great many others. * Oracle and the Archangels teach the younger angels as well, and as some of those angels grew older, they helped. * Once the angels were finished training God set them in rank, file, and order, giving them specific jobs and tasks. ** All the seven Archangels were placed as the Commanders of the Holy Host. They were also the administrators of duties for the angels. *** As rewards for their capabilities and determination, Michael and Lucifer are granted two celestial weapons of immense power by both Oracle and God. One being the Lance of Michael, given to Michael himself; the other being the sword named Lightbringer, given to Lucifer. **** After celebration, Lucifer found himself in the Forbidden Area of Heaven and was influenced by Amara's corruptive powers until Oracle saved him. ** The Cherubim were placed as Supervisors of Middle and Lower Angels. Eventually, they became the guards the way to the tree of life in the Garden of Eden and the throne of God. ** The Powers and Principalities were placed as Captains and Lieutenants of their Garrisons, as their collaborative jobs were to keep the other lower angels in line and order. *** Additionally, the Powers also became the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. *** And the Principalities presided over the bands of angels and charge them with fulfilling the divine ministry. ** The Malakhim were placed as the foot soldiers of God. Eventually, they would send messages to mankind. ** The Dominions were placed as the guards of Heaven, both as security, body, and prison guards. ** The Virtues were placed as the healers and medics of Heaven. ** The Thrones and Ophanim were placed as God's body-folk, assistances, and gardeners. Eventually, the Ophanim will become Heaven's receptionists. * Some angels were given special tasks ** Oracle, as the Original Seraphim Angel, is still the trainer of the angels. ** Michael, as the eldest archangel, was placed as commander of the heavenly host. ** Lucifer, as the second oldest archangel, was given command of one-third of Heaven's angels. God loved Lucifer most out of all his sons, more so than even Gabriel, Ariel, and Michael. ** Metatron is named God's Scribe, and he started dictating as creation is being formed. ** Camael was placed as the Leader of the Powers. ** Joshua was placed as God's head gardener. * With all of the angels organized, God had His entire army of angels under His command, especially after selecting his angel's of choice for the Celestial Council. The members of the Council were Oracle, Michael, Zachariah, Metatron, Camael, Haniel, Amenadiel, Samyaza, Ephiram, Ambriel, and Raziel. Creation of Earth(s) * God created the Earths and Eve the souls and creatures to live on it. Among them, were animals (mammals, reptiles, fish, amphibians, etc.) Additionally, Oracle, from time to time, witnessed the dinosaurs every day lives and he personally found them very entertaining. The Turok-Hans * God created the Turok-Hans, and while Death personally found them entertaining, God, fearing their destructive nature, ordered His angels to hunt them down and wipe them out. As a result, the Angels and the Turok-Hans went to war with each other. * Because of the Turok-Hans ravenous and insatiable hunger, Famine came into existence. * Because of the Turok-Hans poisonous bite, Pestilence came into existence. * When only a handful of Turok-Hans remained, including a Queen, God sent Oracle to find them and then both of them locked them away in Purgatory as their prison. Birth of Mankind * Eventually, God decides to create human beings, or known as mankind. After doing so, He classifies them as His greatest creation. * God asked His angelic children to bow down and worship or love humans more than He Himself, as He believed humanity to be the best of all his creations. Whilst almost all angels obey the order, Lucifer began to feel the effects of the Darkness. He began to develop negative characteristics and becomes contempt with jealousy and deems humans as weak, lesser, and imperfect beings. The Rebellion * As a result, Lucifer convinced the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command to rebel with him. * Lucifer then asked Michael, his older brother, Oracle and the other Archangels to stand by him in conflict and the war, however they refused and beat him down, on God's order, starting a war in the process. * In defiance, as Amara's influence corrupted him further, Lucifer decided to wage a war/rebellion against God and Heaven and the other obedient angels. And this war caused a lot of angels to die. ** The promise God made to Oracle was broken when God had ordered him to fight other angels. ** After an intense battle,Michael was able to defeat Lucifer and destroy Lightbringer with The Lance of Michael. * When Lucifer and his army was defeated by Michael and his army, God then decided to banish Lucifer and the angels under his command from Heaven for all eternity. Cursing the Earth * In defiance of God, Lucifer snuck into the Garden and corrupted humanity. In doing so, he created the first demon, Lilith. ** After that, Lucifer started to make Hell's hierarchy, starting with first generation of demons after but including Lilith, called the Princes of Hell, which he created himself. ** Lucifer met Cain and corrupted him to kill his brother. So, Cain killed Abel and when Abel went to Heaven. Cain killed himself upon his guilt, but he resurrected as a demon and the first Knight of Hell. Walking the Earth forever, he killed people and made demon contracts. *** Lucifer Handpicked the rest of the Knights of Hell and had Cain train and lead them. * Gadreel was imprisoned for letting Lucifer into the Garden. * God created Hell. ** Lucifer's Cage was formed by God. The Angel and Demon War * Centuries later, Angels and Demons were locked in conflic during Lucifer's second rebellion. However, God send every single powerful angel to crush the Rebellion and they won and decimated most of Lucifer's forces. Lucifer himself was defeated and thrown into the Cage by Michael, as well as being cut off of his wings by Michael. * Blaming himself, Oracle disappears from Heaven after the war is over and is never seen or heard from again for 200,000 years. ** In despair of seeing their eldest brother gone, the Archangels led armies of angels across all of Creation to find him. * Aurora tries to destroy the humans but she was stopped by God, who overpowered and greatly weakened her, allowing Michael and Amenadiel to take her to Earth under God's orders while she was unconcincious. * God disappears soon after out of sadness, remorse, and guilt and being unable to recover fully from all he had loss. * Michael takes control of Heaven in God's absence due to him being the most powerful angel and celestial being active.